THE REAL FOLK LOVE
by OREN ISHII15
Summary: Es un pequeño añadido que hice de un fragmento del final de Cowboy Bebop, en el que Spike y Faye alcanzan algo, que aunque poco, al fin y al cabo, siempre fue suyo. Spike X Faye


"THE REAL FOLK LOVE"

Una historia de dos gatos…Un gato y una gata…El gatito indiferente…La gatita impactante…Ambos viven, ambos mueren…Mueren…Mueren…

Es igual que sus queridos…Las únicas personas queridas que pudo tener, alguna vez, en algún lugar, en algún momento…ya no están…Nadie la espera…nadie le grita que la quiere…nadie depende de su existencia ni llorará su malograda desaparición… Así es como siempre se ha sentido ella…Sin a duras penas un pasado próximo, mostrando firmeza ante la vida y la muerte, ante la supervivencia, la desesperación…ante…los pálpitos de su corazón…

Aquella historia de gatos que oyó levemente contar Spike a Jet…a modo de despedida…

No iba a permitirlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a dejar que aquella despedida se hiciese realidad…La manera estúpida que tenían los dos hombres con los que más había convivido de contar su propia vida a través de cuentos aún más estúpidos, la ponía de los nervios…Y más en aquel momento…Más cuando sabía de sobras los propósitos de Spike, por una vez…y no quería que fuera la última.

Siempre había observado detenidamente a aquel hombre interesante, pasota e inusual…Desde el primer momento en el que lo conoció, supo que se hallaba ante una persona relevante…poco convencional…En ocasiones, perezoso y arrogante…en otras, alegre y sonriente…La indiferencia que, a veces, mostraba, junto al misterio que rodeaba por completo a ese cazarecompensas que sólo pensaba en tragar...hacían que se replanteara muchas cosas…Cosas que ni siquiera pensó que pudieran llegar a existir en ella misma…Oía nombres sueltos…como Julia…que parecía que no sólo hacía aparecer un nuevo brillo en los ojos de Spike…Ésa mujer debió de ser su amada…La había conocido…Una mujer normal, según ella. Guapa, decidida…una mujer como cualquier otra…Que había calado hondo en el cazarecompensas y ahora estaba muerta…Debía de estarlo…Si no…Spike no estaría allí…Hablándole a Jet de sus estúpidos cuentos biográficos…Iba a ser el último…El último patético cuento que oiría salir de entre sus labios…

El gatito indiferente…la gatita impactante…Ambos viven…ambos mueren…Mueren…

Ahora él se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba, dispuesto a abandonar la nave, en busca de su perdición. Faye sacó su pistola y la colocó a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Spike, apuntándole, amenazante, cuando éste estuvo al lado de ella, mirando al frente.

Le hablaba de su actitud…La mujer se mostraba susceptible, algo distante y conforme con sus propias idea, como siempre lo había hecho ante la gente. No quería romper aquella fina, pero resistente, capa dura, como un témpano de hielo, que se había creado, para que no descubrieran la fragilidad que toda persona con el corazón roto pueda mostrar.

Sabía que Spike iría a por Vicius…La única persona que quedaba de su pasado en la misteriosa organización, que aún podía hacerle buscar una respuesta…Pero no lo haría…¡Sabía que si Spike salía una vez más con su nave, no volvería jamás!

Hacía unos escasos minutos había tenido su rostro tan cercano al suyo, que en toda la vida que había llevado, desde que lo conoció…Le había mostrado sus ojos con claridad…Uno artificial…el otro puramente suyo…Uno miraba hacia el pasado…y el otro hacia el presente…Pero…¿Qué presente continuaría llevando, si se marchaba a por la muerte?

Spike se alejó de ella y dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta estar ambos, espalda contra espalda.

- Yo…He recordado mi pasado…- habló Faye, entrecortadamente, casi en un tenue sollozo.- Nadie me espera…Estoy sola…Éste es el único lugar al que puedo volver…¿¡Y ahora tú quieres marcharte?- exclamó, girándose hacia él.- ¿¡Lo haces apropósito para acabar con tu vida?

- Yo no voy en busca de la muerte, Faye…Sólo quiero averiguar si estoy vivo…o si ya hace tiempo…que he muerto.- respondió Spike, reanudando su marcha, hacia la sala donde se encontraban las naves. Faye comenzó a disparar, sin apuntarle, desahogando su ira, su rabia, su dolor…No quería…¡No quería que se marchara! ¡Quería seguir teniéndolo a bordo del Bebop! ¡Quería tenérselo que encontrar cada mañana, repantigado en el sofá como un vago, fumando como un carretero y pidiendo comida cada dos por tres, quejándose de si quería comer carne o algo que no fuera la comida que preparaba Jet! ¡Ver como todos, incluido él, luchaban por conseguir una buena recompensa y acababan recibiendo mucho menos de lo esperado! ¡No era un estilo de vida saludable, ni el mejor de los estilos de vida! Pero…¡Era su estilo de vida! ¡Era la vida que quería continuar llevando, siempre junto a Spike! ¡Aunque jamás llegase a confesarle lo que sentía, si decidía quedarse allí, no le importaba! ¡Nada le importaba, con tal de que nada cambiase!

Corrió, una vez más, y se puso frente a él, cerrándole el camino y apuntándole con su pistola, ahora directa a la cara.

- ¡No voy a tolerar que continúes pensando siempre en ti mismo! ¡Nunca has tenido en cuenta a los demás! ¡Y ahora crees que te dejaré marchar si no aclaras, antes, tu forma de ser, hasta ahora! ¡Tal vez yo no sea la más adecuada, a la hora de hablar de uno mismo, pero eso no quita que tampoco lo seas tú!- comenzó a chillar, derramando algunas lágrimas ante él, con una expresión dolorosa, pero firme y dura.- ¡Dices que vas a averiguar si estás muerto o no, pero esa respuesta ya la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡No vas en busca de respuestas! ¡Vas en busca de la propia muerte! ¡La muerte, que esta vez se te llevará, por siemprhbr…- los ojos de Faye se abrieron como una puerta se abre ante un nuevo mundo, lleno de sorpresas, jamás imaginadas. Los labios de Spike habían frenado sus palabras, descendiendo hasta los de la escultural mujer, provocando la final unión, entre ellos. Comenzó a juguetear con la jugosa y fría boca intocable de Faye, constando cada beso que le daba, con más intensidad que el anterior. Aquello fue demasiado para ella…La alejó del momento presente que los culminaba, y la hizo responder a los labios del hombre de cabellos verdosos. En el interior de sus bocas también se libraba una dura batalla entre sus lenguas, que recorrían y exploraban los rincones más y menos inalcanzables. Como queriendo extraer todo el jugo que contenían, dejando marca…Constando como la primera y única vez que degustaría los labios y la boca de la mujer que, al fin y al cabo, acabó ocupando el lugar de aquella otra rubia, llamada Julia, pero…que jamás tuvo el valor de rehacer…por miedo a que acabase ocurriendo, lo que sabía que siempre iba a ocurrir, si introducía una mujer en su vida.

A duras penas, los labios de ambos, se separaron, para exhalar aire…El aire que a ninguno de los dos les hubiera importado respirar, con tal de permanecer unidos…Pero, existía un mundo real…Y fuera cual fuera, lamentablemente…no era el que vivían, con sus labios entrelazados.

- Tal vez…La muerte sea la respuesta a lo que busco, Faye Valentine…- dijo Spike, sonriendo, mientras le acarició dulcemente el suave cabello lila y descendió su mano hasta agarrarle uno de sus cigarrillos, que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja, colocándoselo en la boca.- Mi distante y única gitana…

Salió corriendo de aquella sala, dejándola a Faye ensimismada en lo ocurrido…recapacitando sobre aquel acto tan impensable de Spike Spieguel hacia ella…

Cuando lo hubo dado por asimilado, el ruido de la nave del cazarecompensas, al abandonar el Bebop, sólo hizo que, finalmente, se hundiera en el llanto más profundo y absoluto de la vida que había llevado hasta el momento. Lloró y lloró…Como alguien al que lo dejan sumido en la más desesperada duda y recriminación…Sólo había algo que continuaba sabiendo…

Sabía que Spike jamás volvería a aparecer por allí…Sabía que jamás la volvería a besar de aquella manera…y sabía, también, que jamás le explicaría, fumándose tranquila y pausadamente un cigarrillo, cada uno de sus pensamientos más ocultos…

Una historia de dos gatos…Un gato y una gata…El gatito indiferente…La gatita impactante…¿Acaso era la gata que todos pensábamos? ¿Quién lo sabía con certeza? Sólo él…Sólo el gatito indiferente… Pero, ambos viven, ambos mueren…Mueren…Mueren…

Uno por su incansable búsqueda…la otra…de tristeza.

Weno, he aquí lo que siempre quise que ocurriera en este último capítulo de Cowboy Bebop, al que odio y adoro al mismo tiempo. Lloré a lágrima suelta y viva cuando vi el melancólico final…No me lo podía creer…Mi Spike y mi Faye, sin consumar el amor que yo siempre les relacionaba…La verdad es que esta pareja me encanta, la encuentro realmente única y especial, como sus dos componentes…Me emociona muchísimo…Y sólo espero que a vosotros también os llegue esa emoción, leyendo mi penoso fic. Muchas gracias por vuestra atención.


End file.
